In a wireless environment of an access network, text messages and other communications may be transmitted from a sender to a recipient through the access network. The text message may be in response to a promotional campaign and typically only includes the sender's ID and a text message body. Even though the access network is aware of an approximate location of the sender's device as determined by a Cell Global Identity (cell ID) of a base station to which the sender's device is connected, this location information is not transmitted to the recipient. In case of a promotional campaign, the recipient of the responses to the campaign has knowledge of the phone numbers that sent the responses, but the recipient cannot determine from what locations these responses were sent, unless the sender manually enters the location information in the body of the text message.